


We're Only Human

by Mariazny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariazny/pseuds/Mariazny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song-fic to the song "Human" by Christina Perry. I suggest listening to the song whilst reading for the whole effect. this is a ReaderxLevi story, have fun reading it!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5yaoMjaAmE</p><p>; - ;</p><p>Update: 51 views already? Not even a day, and for my first work I'm proud! c;<br/>(Written 6/10/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Only Human

 

_I can hold my breath..._

You held his hand whilst he lied in the bed. Your breath by now was shallow and faint, and you tried to level it by breathing much slower than usual. You lurched out to say something, before realizing he couldn't hear you, at which you just reclined. You'd sat with him the past week, getting minimal sleep to watch over your lover. You'd always been by his side, and he liked it that way. And you weren't willing to give that up right now. You smiled at the body, who lay there, under your watch, holding your hand. You couldn't help but mutter "Everything's going to be all right.." as you ran your hands through the raven black hair that you loved. You sat there, sadly staring into the face of your motionless lover.

_I can do it..._

You reached up to wipe your eyes. Your heart was breaking as the seconds went on. He had been your everything, and now he was near gone. You sat next to him, near crying. You'd done everything for him, and the one he did for you brought him to this. You sat over him like a hawk, watching his every little move with hope. You screamed at the nurses when they'd try to tell you to go home and get some rest. You held your strength as you held his hand, keeping yourself from the tears, your face expressing the sadness that lied behind your eyes. You just couldn't see him go. He couldn't go. He was the strongest.

_I can turn it on..._

Your breaths became more shallow, approaching a sob, but you tried to hold your tears back as much as you could. There was no point in crying, it would only bring you more sadness. You sat there, your face growing puffy, and you knew you'd never be able to live like this. You smiled at the body, slightly shaking from your overwhelming fear and sadness. 

_I can take so much..._

You felt the tears start running down your face. The pain had overflown, and there was no point in keeping it in any longer. You stared at his body. The face you always adored. The hair you loved the smell of. The shitty asshole who lied inside that body, which you loved most of all. You felt the grip on your hand weaken, your eyes tracing down to it. The hand had now completely gone limp, motionless. You stared at it in horror, falling down to your knees, now in a vigorous sob. "You promised me you'd never do that," you screamed, remember how he had saved you in return for his own life. It echoed through the halls, the pain which filled you. You brought his hand up to your face one last time, kissing it gently, then kissing his face, your tears spilling onto the bed and the man. The one thing you promised never to do was now happening. You both broke your promises, but his cost him his life.

_'Cause I'm only human..._


End file.
